I've Succumbed to the Call of the Fandom
by RuneMidnight
Summary: I didn't know what to call it. McQuaid brothers are investigating a drug ring when the school goes on a code red lockdown. the person that takes over knows Tom Hanson. Please read, I know the summary sucks. The title does too. Any Ideas?
1. Intr0ducti0n Chapter

**A/N: This is my first 21 Jump Street Fanfiction hence the temporary crappy title. I'll change it as soon as I think of something clevererer. Yeah, I went there. **

**Disclaimer: If only. **

"Hanson! Penhall! My office, now!" The door slammed behind Fuller after he made his demands and a second later, his two officers were seated in front of his desk, waiting for their new assignment. The younger officer was playing with a Rubix cube as his partner watched their captain pass a folder over his desk. Doug read over the file as Tom listened to the briefing.

"There's a drug ring at East High. I need you two to go in and find out who's running the business. There are rumors that only the toughest seniors get to the source."

"Tom, you know what this means right?"

Tom and Doug both jumped up from their seats yelling "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS" simultaneously and slapping their signature high fives before shouting "HAH!"

In the main room of Jump Street Chapel, everybody heard the dreaded call of the biggest troublemakers any of them had ever heard. There was a collective groan as the two came bounding out of Fuller's office, jumping over desks and ducking under people as they raced to their desks where they kept the outfits for their favorite alias. Fuller walked as far as his door, closing it with a smirk to seal the noise off.

On their first day of school, Tom McQuaid drove into the parking lot arguing loudly with his brother about which baseball team was better. They jumped out of the blue Mustang and walked, side by side, to the middle of the parking lot, still arguing loudly. They stopped when Doug slapped Tom on the arm and Tom shoved him back and they ended up in a full out wrestling match. Some of the other students crowded around to watch the fight between the new kids. Tom had Doug pinned to the ground when the principal, Mr. Luther, finally showed up to break them up. He and another teacher pulled the younger boy off his brother while the janitor restrained the blonde when he tried to attack his younger brother. The other students scattered off to class, disappointed that no one had gotten hurt.

"What is going on boys?" At the principal's words, the McQuaid brothers both started cracking up and the adults just stared at them incredulously.

"Don't worry Prince-a-Pal Luther. We're just messing around!" Doug shot a huge grin in Mr. Luther's direction as the three adults loosened their grips, allowing the boys to move freely. Tom cracked his gum and shot his signature smirk in the same direction as he straightened his shirt. His bandana had fallen off in the fight so he bent down to retrieve it as Doug continued speaking. "If you don't mind sir, we have to get to class so, we'll just be seeing you." Doug nodded at them and took off, Tom following as he tied the bandana back around his head to keep his wild hair out of his face.

The three older men just stood by watching the duo walk into the school building just as the late bell rang.

**A/N: OOOH. A warning to anybody that actually reads this. I have trouble writing long chapters. I also have trouble with writers block. I gave you fair warning so don't get angry with me. I'll try to draw it out as long as I can as well as finish it as soon as I can. I pretty much just contradicted myself. **

_**Oh. Big words. You think you're so smart don't you.**_

**Shut up Nathan. [He's my alter ego and it's his first appearance. Ignore him if you can.]**


	2. A day in the life of

**A/N:ATTENTION! READ THIS! This chapter, and possibly the next, is pretty much pointless and you don't have to read it. Just think of it as one of those A-day-in-the-life-of chapters. This is my failed attempt at humor. We'll be getting to something more us probably in about two chapters. This is a filler chapter. Because I wanted to try one and I needed one here. Do me a favor, and tell me how I do at humor because I basically suck at that kind of stuff.**

**This is Chapter 2. Enjoy it if you can. BTW, I haven't even started freshman year yet so I don't know what seniors learn and I don't feel like looking it up. Some of these little details about the school, I made up. Some of them are like my middle school because I just got out of there and it still pops in my head whenever I think school. Some of these, it's very possible, came from what I've subliminally noted about the 21 Jump Street schools on the DVDs. I'm babbling so just read.**

**Disclaimer: I asked.**

_**They said no.**_

**We still own all five seasons.**

_**On DVD**_

**That's what I meant.**

Tom and Doug grabbed their books from their locker, Tom switching his gum for a toothpick, before they leisurely walked to their first hour class. They flung the door open shouting "Hello" just to be annoying. The teacher, Mr. Howe, turned to glare at them as they walked in. The younger McQuaid went straight for the empty desks in the back row, farthest from the door and took the one on the end. Doug, on the other hand, walked up to the teacher and shook hands with him.

"Hey, Teach. My name's Doug McQuaid and that back there is my little step-brother Tommy. We are honored to be in your class and we hope to get the full experience out of whatever English you have to teach us."

"This is Geometry."

"Right. That's what I meant."

"Mr. McQuaid, just please take your seat."

"Sure thing Teach." Doug planted a kiss on Mr. Howe's cheek before working his way to the counter behind Tom, who had his feet up on the desk.

The younger brother looked up at his partner and said, very calmly, "Next time you call me Tommy, I'm gonna kick your tail."

"Yes sir." Doug mock-saluted and received a wink in return.

"Mr. McQuaid…"

"Yes?"

"Um…Doug?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please sit in an actual desk."

"Yes sir." Doug got up from the counter and made a show of walking from one side of the room to the other, sitting in the empty desk next to the door instead of taking the one next to his brother like everyone expected. He looked up innocently at the teacher with his hands folded on his desk and Mr. Howe could tell he was just doing it to annoy him. It was working. He sighed and palmed his face before turning to the other McQuaid.

"Tom, please, get your filthy boots off of your desk."

"Okay." Tom got up and walked to the front of the room, sitting in the teacher's desk and propping his feet up there. He started swinging back and forth on the cushioned swivel chair as he played with the pencils that were lined up on the desk.

"Mr. McQuaid?"

"Yes?" Both of them spoke up at the same time and Mr. Howe sighed again.

"Thomas McQuaid."

"Just Tom."

"Get your feet off of _my_ desk and go back to sit in yours."

Tom looked over at the vacated seat and back at the teacher. "But I don't like that seat."

"Which seat would you rather be sitting in? You can have any…" Tom jumped up before the older man could finish his statement, knocking over the swivel chair in the process.

"You." Tom pointed to a random girl in the middle of the room and directed her to the front of the class. She happily obliged, silently thanking whoever sent the cute bad boy to disrupt class and stall the learning process. Tom asked a few more students to stand at the front of the room with their books before he told other students to sit in the newly vacated seats. In the end, everyone had a new seat. All the pretty girls surrounded the nerdy boy and the obvious bad kids were all together in the front corner, closest to the door. Everyone else was thrown into random seats. Satisfied with his work, Tom sat in the back row, farthest from the door.

"I meant you can sit in any empty desks you wanted to sit in. And wasn't that the desk you just said you didn't want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Howe."

Instead of pushing his nerves harder, the teacher just sighed and flipped through the pages of the Teacher's Edition of his Geometry book. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. The whole class let out a cheer, chanting "Go McQuaid!" as the hurried out the door. Said McQuaid was the last to exit the room, joining his brother in the hall as they started to their next class.

"So Douglas, where're we headed?"

Doug pulled out his class list and glanced at second period, before he read "Gym with Mr. Charlie."

In the gym, Doug and Tom waited for the rest of the boys to finish changing into their uniforms. They hadn't gotten any of their own because they were only going to be there temporarily and, as Doug had loudly exclaimed at the chapel, "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS DO NOT WEAR UNIFORMS!"

During the warm-ups, Tom and Doug found every way they could to mess things up. When they were supposed to be doing push-ups, they distracted the class by acting like they were swimming and yelling:

"GLUB, GLUB. GLUB, GLUB."

"OH NO! HERE COMES A SCHOOL OF POISONOUS FOOGOO FISH!"

"NOOO! FOOGOO!"

When the gym teacher asked what they were doing they yelled "CHARLIE, WE'RE SCUBA DIVING, CHARLIE!" **[Kudos for those who know where that came from. I don't own that either. SecretAgentBob does.]**

During the sit ups, Tom acted like he was sleeping and Doug was trying to make snow angels. During the jumping jacks, they bounced around the room, slapping high fives with every student they passed. When they were sitting on the ground, stretching their legs, Tom and Doug rolled a little rubber ball between them and started shouting out random numbers as Mr. Charlie counted for the ten seconds the class held their stretch. When they were done with warm-ups, it was time to pick teams for the dodge-ball game. The girls' class was joining the boys' class so they mingled for a bit as the two gym teachers conversed on how teams were going to be picked.

The girls all found out about what the McQuaid Brothers did during warm-ups and they started giggling and glancing in the direction of the brothers, who were in the corner playing rock-paper-scissors and tying every game. The teachers finally broke apart and told the class that two girls were going to be team captain. They picked best friends Jordan and Heather to pick and they flipped a coin to see who went first. Heather won, squealed, and yelled "TOM MCQUAID!"

He looked up from the game where they had both picked scissors when he heard his name called with a confused expression on his face. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything right now, McQuaid. You're on Heather's team."

"Oh."

"Then I get Doug McQuaid." Doug walked over to stand behind Jordan and the boys continued their tied games. The rest of the teams filled up quickly and they were sent to the court to play.

The game ran smoothly, Doug and Tom trying to outdo the other's last kick with every round, until the game ended. The next class they had was art. They sat together at an empty table in the back. The art teacher, Mrs. Gerstein, took attendance and then told the class to continue where they left off the day before. She joined the McQuaid Brothers at their table and explained they were making whatever popped into their mind and they could use whatever they wanted to make it. When she walked away, tom glanced over at Doug and gave his signature smirk.

"Hey Doug, You wanna make a mummy?"

"Yeah…But I get the supplies this time."

"Deal."

Doug raised his hand as Tom grabbed a piece of paper and acted like he was working on something. The teacher walked over to their table and, after smiling at the concentration Tom was putting into his work, she gestured to Doug to speak.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Very well. But hurry back and get working."

"Yes Ma'am."

He ran out of the room and returned five minutes later with arms loaded with toilet paper.

"TOMMY!" Doug dumped the rolls onto the table and received a punch in the arm from a very annoyed little brother.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, I need you to hold your arms out and stand still."

Tom sighed and did as he was told, throwing his extra clothes off to the side. Doug taped one end of the first roll of toilet paper to his partner's chest and ran around him, letting the cloth unravel until the roll was empty. He then proceeded to unravel the rest of the toilet paper until Tom McQuaid was completely covered in the white material. He only had his toothpick and one eye showing through.

"Hey, Mrs. Gerstein! We're done with our project!" While some of the students had stopped what they were doing to watch the unusual scene unfold, the art teacher hadn't seen anything because she was trying to help a student with her abstract art painting. When she turned around, she saw a life-size mummy leaning casually against the wall and Doug McQuaid standing beside him.

"Doug is that your brother?"

"Of course it is."

"This is probably the most creative project I've ever seen. Stay here while I get my camera. We need to preserve this. She ran off out the door and Doug turned to Tom with a smile on his face.

"Look at that! The McQuaids actually got a teacher to like us! Who woulda thunk?" Tom just nodded because the toilet paper would have messed up his words. A minute later, Mr. Gerstein came running back in with her camera and the principal.

Mr. Luther cracked a huge smile and exclaimed, "This is definitely going in the yearbook!" Doug stepped out of the way, remembering the rule to not have your picture taken when you were an undercover police officer, and let the unrecognizable Tom have the lime light. Mrs. Gerstein took a few pictures before running back out to put her camera away. "Well, McQuaids. After the first two teachers complaining about you and the fight in the parking lot this morning, I'm surprised you were actually able to do something good."

"Thank you, Lex."

Tom nodded as he tried to find the end of the toilet paper. He gave up on that and just tore it off instead. "Lex?"

"Yeah, Lex Luther, from the Superhero comic books. You remember them right Tom?"

The younger boy nodded and continued ripping toilet paper. Mr. Luther looked at the growing pile at Tom's feet and sighed.

"You don't have to pay for that, boys. It was part of an assignment so I'll let it pass." Tom finished unwrapping himself and went to put his extra clothes back on while Doug started TPing the class room when the teachers weren't looking. Tom soon joined him.

The bell finally rang and the boys were off to English with Mr. Sanders. They sat in the back, Tom with his feet up on his desk, Doug sitting on the same desk in front of his little brother. Mr. Sanders took attendance, calling on the new students last and noticing their position.

"Douglas, why are you sitting on your brother's desk?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's his desk and I'm sure the one next to him is perfectly fine." Doug threw his books onto the desk and looked back up at the teacher.

"Happy? That's my desk now."

"Sit in it."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I like this seat better."

"What if Thomas wants to see the front of the class room?"

"Tom…?"

"Nope."

"There you go."

"Fine." The rest of class was uneventful. The McQuaids didn't pay attention. The girls watched the McQuaids. The boys talked and planned. The nerds listened to the lecture. The teacher gave the lecture. Basically any other day in English.

The bell finally rang and everyone was dismissed to the lunch room. Doug jumped in line for the burnt hotdogs and soggy French fries while Tom gravitated to the fruit bar. Doug was done first, finding an empty table in the corner and cramming the food down his throat in typical Doug McQuaid fashion. Tom showed up a minute later, arms laden with apples, bananas, oranges, and any other fruit he could find. He even had a few watermelon slices sitting on top. He dumped the food onto the table and sat on the flat surface next to the pile before grabbing a Grape fruit and biting into it, seemingly unfazed by how sour it was. Doug was nearing the end of his hotdog and Tom was reaching for a banana when three other boys came over.

"You guys are the McQuaids, right?" Two of the boys stood off the back, acting as body guards to the boy in front.

Tom and Doug each pointed in random directions and said "They're over there" through the food that was currently blocking their mouths. They went back to eating their lunch and ignored the kids standing in front of them.

The boy chuckled and held out his hand. "The name's Johnny." Doug ignored the offer and started squirting ketchup on his French fries. Tom handed Johnny an apple and grabbed a pile of grapes for himself. Johnny looked at the apple and placed it back on the table.

"Look, I want to make a deal with you McQuaids." Tom started tossing the grapes in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"What kind of a deal, Johnny Boy?" Doug tossed a French fry at Johnny's face and was readily ignored.

"I hear you guys were big in the business at your old school. I want to enlist you guys in to help. You won't go straight to the source until I know for sure that I can trust you."

"What's in it for us?" Doug leaned forward, acting like he might be interested.

"Ten percent of your sales. Unless you live up to our expectations. Then we'll raise to twenty. You also get product for yourself free."

"Tom. What do you think of those conditions?"

"Well, they're kind of low…"

"Look, since you guys have such a nice rep, I'll raise you to fifteen twenty five, alright?"

"Johnny Boy, you got yourself a deal." They shook hands and Johnny led his body guards away. A second later a resounding "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS! HAH!" was heard echoing out into the halls.

Tom tossed another grape up and missed, hitting Doug instead. Doug looked up from the little green object and tossed a French fry at his partner. Tom lifted the rest of his grapes and proceeded to produce grape juice over Doug's head. Doug returned the gesture by dumping his milk over his little brother's head. Both boys stood up simultaneously and faced each other with menacing looks on their faces. Tom reached over and grabbed Doug's ketchup soaked French fries, shoving them in his partner's face. Doug grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted the red substance all over Tom.

The boys stood frozen for a second before running to opposite sides of the lunch room, grabbing food off of random students' trays. They started hurling the food towards each other, hitting other students as well. Those students started hitting other students with food and soon, it was an all out food fight. The fight lasted five minutes before the entire school faculty broke it up.

Everyone was lined up in the middle of the cafeteria and Mr. Luther paced up and down the line, looking in the faces of all of his students. Tom and Doug kept shoving each other, disrupting their part of the line. Mr. Luther's face was burning red and everyone could tell he was mad.

"MCQUAIDS!"

"Yes sir!"

"Opposite sides of the line, now!"

"Yes sir!"

They mock-saluted and marched to opposite sides of the line, high-fiving everybody as they passed. Mr. Luther started in on the _I'm-very-disappointed-in-all-of-you-and-if-nobody-tells-us-who-did-this-you-are-all-going-to-stay-after-lunch-and-clean-the-cafeteria-and-I-don't-care-if-you-are-late-to-class-because-you-should've-been-smarter-than-this_ lecture.

Tom spaced out and had an idea, which he whispered to the student next to him and had it passed down to the other end of the line, where Doug looked past everyone's back to confirm his brother's request. Tom nodded and they both stepped back in the line. Doug and Tom squatted down and soon the rest of the students followed. Then Doug rose and fell, bringing his arms up and down with him, the boy next to him doing the same and soon, the entire line was repeatedly doing the wave.

Some of the teachers stifled their laughter and Mr. Luther just stared incredulously at the spectacle in front of him. The cheerleaders stepped forward and started doing their favorite routine, tossing the smaller girls into the air and rolling around on the ground. When they were done, everybody, cheerleader or otherwise, struck a pose. Tom and Doug started jumping up and down shouting random things that had absolutely nothing to do with each other. Mr. Luther reached his limit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING TO CALL ALL OF YOUR PARENTS AND YOU ARE ALL GOING TO STAY HERE UNTIL THIS CAFETERIA IS SPOTLESS AND I CAN SEE MY FACE IN THIS FLOOR!" Mr. Luther walked out and the Janitor wheeled in the cleaning supplies everybody would need. They all went and grabbed the garbage cans and started picking up the food. Tom walked over to the rags and soapy water. He took off his shoes and tied a couple of rags to his feet. He rolled up his jeans and stepped in one of the buckets getting the rags wet. Then he stepped out and started dragging his feet around on the floor.

"Doug!"

"What's up bro!"

"Come here for a second!"

Doug ran over to his brother and tom pulled his belt off. He handed one end to the older man and wrapped the other end around his hand. "Drag me around as fast as you can."

Doug nodded and wrapped his own end around his hand. He took off running and Tom slid behind him, the soapy rags on his feet cleaning up the floor as he went around. They traced the entire border of the room before they started running around the tables. Everybody else stopped what they were doing to jump up on the tables, out of the way, and watch. Soon, all the food was shoved at the sides of the cafeteria where it could be picked up easier.

The McQuaid Brothers stopped their washing the floors so Doug could 'supervise' from the front and Tom could put his shoes back on. The younger McQuaid had one shoe on and was reaching for the other when over the intercom they heard "This is a Code Red Lockdown! I repeat, Code Red…" There were sounds of struggle then another voice was echoing through the school.

**A/N: Yep. That's the chapter. Tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism. It's so…Constructive.**


	3. The Fun Begins

**A/N: Chapter 3. This may be kind of stupid but it isn't our kind of stuff yet. I have to work to that. Just be patient. **

**Disclaimer: I wasn't even born yet when this was actually on TV. **

"Hello students. This is your temporary principal. Lex had to step out for a bit…"

"HA! I told you his name was Lex!"

"Shut up Doug!" Tom threw his shoe at his brother and then got up to retrieve it. He had only taken one step forward when the door to the lunch room was thrown open. Two burly men with big guns and bigger rifles stood there scanning the room.

"All of you, down on the ground! Hands on your heads where we can see 'em!" The students all jumped off the tables and lay flat on their stomachs, covering their heads with their hands. Tom and Doug stayed standing and the men were quick to notice. "You two! Can you not hear me! I said down on the ground like your friends."

"Hey Tom."

"Yeah Doug?" The younger man spun to face his partner.

"Are you gonna listen to these punks?"

"Since when do I listen to a man with a gun?"

"Just don't do anything too stupid. I'm supposed to prevent my little brother from getting hurt."

"Well you aren't very good at that." Tom shot him his signature smirk, the toothpick still hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I know."

The gunmen stood shocked at the disobedience and glanced at each other. The one that had spoken earlier, the bigger one, stepped forward and grabbed Tom. "You twerps are pushing your luck. Maybe if we bring you to see the boss, you'll shape up a bit." Tom looked up at him, lifted his free arm to pull the toothpick out of his mouth, and spat at the man looming over him. The man's grip tightened and he slammed the butt of his gun against the side of Tom's head. It sliced open his skin but didn't knock him out like he hoped.

"You have bad aim, you know that?" Tom looked up at the man again, popping the toothpick back in his mouth and swinging his fist around to connect sharply with the man's temple. The bigger man landed in a heap on the ground. The other gunmen ran up behind Tom but Doug jumped on his back, knocking the man to the ground. The threat was knocked out when his head smashed the linoleum floor. "That worked out well."

"No it didn't. Come here bro."

"I'm fine Doug."

"You got slammed in the head. You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine Doug." The older man backed Tom as far as they could go and pinned him to the wall so he could look at the cut on his head. "Doug, get off me. Go see of any of the others are in shock or something."

Doug glanced behind him to see all the students standing up looking at the unconscious forms on the floor. A second later, they all started cheering and crying. "They're fine. Just surprised. Now hold still."

"Doug…" He was silenced mid-whine by the hand that was clapped over his mouth.

"One more word out of you and I'll kick your tail."

Doug removed his hand and Tom caught him off guard when he pushed him. "Word." Doug started chasing Tom through the cafeteria. He was led into a wall. "We still have the people in the office to worry about as well as every other class in the building. Help me tie these two up and let's get moving." Doug did as he was told and followed his brother out the door. The other students in the lunch room saw and ran after the duo. They crept silently to the closest room; the gym. When they peeked through the windows in the doors, they saw four men with guns and two classes lying flat on their faces. The teachers were standing against the bleachers with their hands tied behind their backs.

Doug and Tom glanced at each other and nodded. They kicked the doors open shouting "HELLO!" still masquerading as the McQuaid brothers. The four gunmen aimed their guns and started firing. Tom and Doug ducked out of the way and waited until the men had to reload before they charged, easily knocking them out too. Tom started untying the teachers while Doug ran out to get the class from the lunch room. When everyone was situated, Tom jumped up on the bleachers to address the crowd standing before him.

"I need your attention everyone!" They all looked at him, fear shining in some eyes, hope reflected in others. "You are all going to stay in here. Do not make a sound and don't move until the police let you out. If you have to use the bathroom hold it, use your pants, find a bucket, or go behind the bleachers. But the most important thing for you to worry about is that you are not noticed. Stay on your stomachs in case there's a patrol if you can. If someone does come in here with a gun, tell the truth and do whatever it takes to prevent any casualties. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He jumped down, landing gracefully on his feet and readied to leave.

"Wait." Mr. Charlie grabbed Tom's arm, restraining him. "Where are you two going?"

"Candy Mountain." Tom patted the man on the head and pulled away, heading for the door where his brother was waiting. They walked out together, leaving a very worried crowd behind them. As they were silently stalking the halls, the intercom went on again.

"All students and staff to the auditorium now. We're going to have a school meeting."

Doors flew open on all sides of the hall and Tom and Doug quickly ducked into the boys' bathroom. They watched the students and teachers being escorted to the auditorium by more big men with guns. They were all terrified of their current situation. When the halls seemed clear, Tom stuck his head out and scanned the area, confirming their thoughts. They stepped out and started jogging back to the gym. When they looked in, the crowd was being led out by another group of gunmen. The six that had been knocked out were all there, untied and looking pissed. Doug turned to Tom, not sure what they were going to do.

"We have to find out how many we're up against and call Fuller. Try to sneak in with the other students and count how many guards are there. I'll count backstage. Watch the door for my signal and then show me your count. But don't draw attention to yourself."

"Alright. Just please be careful."

"Look who's talking." They split up, going to their positions. Doug managed to slip in a line when the guards weren't looking and Tom went around to the back doors. There was nobody guarding them so he was able to sneak up and in without notice. He hid behind the wooden background of one of the scenes in Hamlet and scanned the room. It looked like everyone there was a henchman so he quickly tallied up the seven standing around and started sliding out. As he was reaching for the doorknob, one of the guards in the room glanced in his direction.

"HEY!" Tom twisted the knob and ran out the door, four of the guards hot on his tail. He made it halfway to the front door before he was tackled to the ground and had the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head. He felt the rough material of a rope around his wrists being tied so tight that the circulation was being cut off. He was dragged to his feet and back through the school where he was tied to a metal chair backstage. Tom started struggling against his bonds but the ropes just cut deeper into his skin. "What's your name, kid?"

"Why do you care?"

The man backhanded Tom and was pleased to see the blood that started beading on a cut on his lip. "What's your name? Kid."

"McQuaid. Tom McQuaid. Now get out of my face or when I get out of here…"

The door slammed open and three more gunmen walked in with a slimmer man in front. Tom paled when he saw who their boss was.

"Well looky here boys. It seems Officer Hanson is in a bit of trouble."

"Hanson? As in, the guy that locked you up?"

"What are you doing here Officer?"

"I could ask you the same thing Carson."

"Oh, you know. Just trying to make a living. You're going to help me Hanson. I hear there're a couple of kids, just transferred in out here. They aren't afraid of anything it's been said. They even knocked out six of my men. But those men didn't get a good look at them so they couldn't identify them. You're going to help scare 'em okay?"

"What are you going to do? Tell them about how scary police officers are?"

"The other way around Hanson." Carson walked over and grabbed the back of the chair. He dragged it over to center stage and stood with a gun to the side of Tom's head. He nodded to his goons and the curtain was opened. The whole room gasped to see the fearless Tom McQuaid up on stage facing death. "Hello students. There's going to be an unexpected demonstration today. You're all going to learn about manners."

**A/N: So so so? Like it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me! I must know! **

**I would also like to know about how old you all are. If you tell me, I'll tell you. I need five reviews with people's ages and I will post my age on the next update.**


	4. Blown

**A/N: 3 reviews overnight. Nice. No ages though. So I'm not a teacher so I'm going to have a hard time teaching manners. Bear with me. Maybe I'll get something good to come out of this.**

**Disclaimer: With all the older more responsible people already in line, I highly doubt it.**

Every student and teacher had similar looks of fear and worry as they watched the man that took over the school holding a gun to the head of another student. Doug was sitting in the middle of the crowd, itching to do something but knowing things could only get worse. Tom's brain was working on overdrive, scanning the room and counting the guns. He found twelve men, two blocking the three exits, two standing on stage with their boss and the other four pacing the aisles, making sure nobody tried to be a hero.

Carson started talking again, blowing the undercover part of the operation. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is what we like to call an undercover officer." To make sure everyone knew who he was talking about, Carson slammed his gun in the side of Tom's head. Some of the girls in the crowd screamed and blood started flowing from the blow. "He's going to help with the demonstration. Now, just so you all know, he's the reason I've been in prison for the last year." Again the gun came down. This time some of the guys stood up and started shouting while a couple of girls started crying. The gunmen forced the boys to sit down again. "You guys are all going to be my hostages until I get free passage out of the country, all right. He's not going to be walking out of this school I can promise you that. And until I'm, we are going to have a lot of fun with Officer Hanson."

"Don't do this Carson. Let them all go."

"What about you, huh? Are you just going to let yourself be subject to this torture?" Carson walked around the chair to face the officer, leaning in so their faces were inches apart.

"If that's what it takes. But this can't be very fun for you."

"And why not?"

"Because you used to love to have your toys fight back."

Carson smiled and stood up straight again, never breaking his gaze with his 'toy'. "Boys, untie him. He won't be going anywhere." One of the men on the stage with them walked forward and pulled out a switchblade. He cut the ropes on Tom's wrists, 'accidentally' cutting his arms too. The same method was used with Tom's legs. The young undercover officer stood up, stretching his limbs and ignoring the stinging pain from his new wounds. He stepped closer to Carson and grinned.

"For the record, Officer Hanson isn't going to be the one you're doing the demonstration with. You're going to have to deal with Tom McQuaid."

The next thing anybody knew, Carson was lying on his back, and Tom was running through the aisles. He knocked one of the guards out and started for another before anybody could register what was happening. Doug jumped up and ran for another guard as they started closing in on Tom. There were cheers coming from the teachers and students as two more guards were knocked out. There were eight guards left before Carson was able to compose himself. He jumped down from the stage and pushed through the students that had jumped from their seats and started cheering on the McQuaid brothers. Half the guard was unconscious by the time Carson could see the younger brother.

"That wasn't very good manners Tommy."

_BAM_

"AGGHHH!"

"TOM!"

**A/N: OOH. That was such a weird ending. I'm sure you can figure out what happened right? I'm gonna stop here for a while, build up the suspense. Review. Or he might be dead. He's probably dead either way but still. And such a short chapter. The next one might be longer. My mind was elsewhere while I was writing. It was in the FUTURE! And trying to figure out what's wrong with my internet connection.**


	5. My Kind of Fun

**A/N:** **Forget the age review thing. I have a different way of revealing my age. But I want to know from all of you how old you think I am. And don't look at other people's reviews either. I want to know from you.**

**Disclaimer: If I was lucky enough, Tommy would have his own hospital room.**

**Tommy:**_** *Tries to attack author* **_**I told you not to call my Tommy!**

**NaTe:**_** *Is the nice protective brother and knocks Tommy silly. (Yes, I've decided he's going to be my brother. The other three aren't doing any good.)**_

There were screams from practically everyone in the room as Doug leapt to his partner's side. Tom was curled up on the floor, blood pooling around him from the wound. Carson casually walked over and pulled Doug off of the younger man. Two other guards stepped forward to restrain the older McQuaid as Carson crouched down to be able to reach Tom. He watched him for a few seconds, his face unreadable, before a frown made its way onto his rough features. Everyone in the room was silent as he began speaking.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You disappoint me. I didn't want to shoot you but you left me no choice." Carson ran his fingers through Tom's dark hair, moving it away from his face. "You could have been so much more fun if you hadn't tried to escape." Carson stood up and kicked the young man in the stomach, emitting a gasp from the pained form.** (Scared you, didn't I? You thought he was dead, right?) **"Grab him and pull him up to the stage. I'm not finished yet." Two of the remaining guards grabbed the injured man's arms causing pain to shoot through Tom from the wound in his left shoulder. They literally dragged him through the aisle and up the steps to the center of the stage where Carson was waiting. They through his none-too-gently onto the hard wooden floor, making him land on his left side and finally breaking his silence.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" The students and staff all hesitantly but obediently returned to their seats, watching the men on stage. Doug was seated in the back row and chained to the seat so he couldn't interfere with the 'demonstration'.

"That, ladies in gentlemen, is lesson one." Carson delivered a crushing blow to Tom's ribs. The younger man groaned when he heard a crack and a burning pain started in his chest. He rolled to his other side, ignoring the pain, and tried to push himself up. "Never try to escape." Tom was on one hand and his knees when a heavy boot crashed into his back, knocking the breath out of him, and pushing him back flat on the ground. "You will never make it and you _will_ end up hurt." Carson lifted his foot above Tom's shoulder. "And it _will_ be bad." The steel soled boot landed heavily on the bullet hole, eliciting an anguished cry from more than just the wounded officer. Many of the students were crying in the crowd, some of them were shocked into silence, the teachers felt useless because they weren't able to help their student for once. Doug sat in the back, struggling against the metal bonds that were keeping him from helping his friend. When he was done with his 'lesson' Carson crouched down again and pushed Tom over onto his back. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him to his feet. He looked the young man over before noticing something strange.

"Tommy, why are you covered in food?" Carson ran his finger over a line of ketchup that traced Tom's cheek. He licked the condiment off while never removing his stare from the pained face of his latest 'toy'. "Not that I'm objecting. I am a fan of ketchup."

Tom looked Carson straight in the eye, his defiant stare unwavering, and answered in a calm voice that betrayed none of the pain he was in. "Last time I was there, prison lunches had ketchup. Did they run out since then?" Carson frowned and slammed Tom hard into the ground.

"Lesson Number Two." Carson climbed onto the grimacing Tom, pulling his head up by his jacket again. "Never. Talk. Back. To. Your. Captors." He punctuated each word by slamming his fist into Tom's face. The youthful officer now sported a black eye, his lip was busted in another place, and there was a gash along his hairline. When Carson got back to his feet, Tom rolled over onto his side and spat up the blood that had collected in his mouth when he bit his cheek. He groaned as he finished rolling onto his stomach. Carson stood in front of him, a satisfied look gracing his face. "Any questions?" Tom tucked his left arm under his stomach over his cracked rib as he used his other three limbs to push himself up. He staggered behind Carson and raised his right hand to his head, closing his eyes as he waited for the room to stop spinning.

"I have a question." The voice was hoarse and pained but confident and unwavering.

Carson spun around, a look of surprise taking over his features as he viewed the unsteady man boldly looking back at him. "What are you doing still standing?"

"You're supposed to be the teacher. Shouldn't you know the answer to any questions that might arise?" Tom smirked at the older man as he answered. "Now what I'd like to know is; who do you have negotiating with the police officers that are currently outside of this building?" As silence descended on the room, everybody could hear the tell-tale sirens of many black-and-whites out on the street. Carson frowned again and turned to the two of his men that were standing at the back of the stage.

"You two, go run out and demand a police radio so we can keep in touch with the negotiators."

"Yes sir." The duo jumped off stage and ran through the aisles, disappearing through the doors in the back. Carson turned back to his quarry, the frown still evident on his face.

"Sit down quietly until we get the radio." Tom stayed where he was. Carson raised the gun to point it at the younger man. "I said Sit. Down."

"I don't listen to a man with a gun. Ask anybody I know."

"Tommy…" The smaller man lunged forward, his fist connecting squarely with Carson's jaw, knocking him onto his back. Two of the henchmen were there in a second, painfully and forcefully getting Tom to sit on the floor. Carson stood up and glared at his attacker, rubbing his throbbing jaw as he did so. "Lesson three; always do as you're told." Carson slammed his gun into the side of Tom's face, causing the slight man to land on his stomach. "Lesson four; never attack your captor." Carson raised the gun again and buried another bullet into Tom's left shoulder. The young man cried out but was drowned out by most of the audience. Tom lay gasping on the wooden stage as the back doors opened again and the two henchmen ran back in with a police radio. The quickly climbed the steps to the stage and handed Carson the radio.

Carson held down the talk button on the radio as he began to speak. "Who is negotiating this with me?" He lifted his finger off the button to wait for a response.

"This is Captain Adam Fuller. May I ask who it is I'm speaking to?"

"Hmm. Let's just say I'm an old friend of Officer Hanson's."

There was silence on the other line for a moment before: "What have you done to him?"

"I'll tell you that after I inform you of my demands."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"First of all, I want one mill."

"Dollars?"

"No, pigeons. Of course dollars!"

"Anything else?"

"I want four cars. They have to have a lot of room, good mileage, good quality, and a full tank of gas. There should also be extra fuel in each car in case we run out. I don't want any tricks, you hear me?"

"We'll get right on it."

"Good. And I want food and water. Enough to feed twenty men until we're halfway through Mexico. Split it evenly in each car. And no perishables."

"Okay. Is that everything?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Now tell me how my officer is."

"Well, from what I can see, he has a busted lip, a black eye, a few gashes on his head…but that's just the minor things."

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you do!"

"He may have busted a rib and received a couple of bullets in his shoulder."

"What!"

"He's still conscious so obviously he isn't too bad."

"Let me talk to him now."

Carson was silent for a moment, watching the grimacing figure at his feet. Tom seemed almost unaware of the conversation going on a few feet from him. "I'll let you talk to the other one for now. Tommy needs to recover before he can do any talking."

Carson gestured to the guards in the back to bring Doug to the stage. He wasn't allowed near Tom, despite his frantic struggling. Carson handed him the radio and Doug held it up to speak, never removing his pained gaze from his friend's writhing body.

"Hey coach." His voice cracked and his fear was obvious as he spoke even though he was trying to be strong for everybody.

"Doug, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They didn't touch me. Coach, Tom's beat up pretty bad."

"I know Doug. Just stay with us. You guys will make it out of there alive, I'll make sure of that."

"Yeah boss." Carson watched on amused as tears started to run down Doug's face. "How's Harry and Jude holding up?"

"They're worried. I didn't let them listen to this. Do you want to talk to them?"

Doug looked questioningly up at Carson to see if the radio would be taken away and he received a nod, allowing him to keep talking. Carson was basking in the emotional pain that was flowing through the school as well as the physical pain Tom was enduring. "Yeah, if it's no trouble."

There was silence for a few moments before the unmistakable sound of Judy's voice could be heard on the other side of the radio. "Doug, what's going on in there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Doug glanced at Tom biting his lip when he saw his friend had fallen unconscious from the pain. He turned away, staring, instead, at the black box in his hand.

"Thank goodness. Fuller wouldn't tell us anything. Hold on, here's Harry."

"Doug, what's wrong? Why isn't Fuller telling us anything and why do you sound like that?"

Doug sighed, debating whether he should tell them or not. Judy's voice came back on in his struggle, making up his mind for him. "We're going to find out eventually. You may as well prepare us for the worst."

"The perp knows Tom." His voice was barely a whisper. "He's beat up pretty bad." The blonde froze for a moment, not sure how to continue.

"How bad Doug?" Judy spoke softly, understanding this was hard for him but knowing he had to say it. She was also afraid to hear it but knew she had to be prepared. Harry was leaning over her shoulder, waiting for the words he too was afraid to hear.

"There are the little things; a black eye, a couple of cuts and bruises." Carson gestured for him to continue. He was enjoying the emotional distress he was causing the young officer. A sick smile had crept up onto his face. "But then there are the other things. He's been shot in the shoulder twice and, I don't know for sure, but he might have a broken rib." At those final words, the tears began to flow more freely from Doug as they started in Hoffs and Ioki. Doug couldn't speak anymore and his knuckles were white with the force of squeezing the radio.

Carson stepped forward and took the communication device back, saying "You aren't going to want to destroy that if you ever want to get out of here" before he asked for Fuller back.

"Adam, I was just wondering how long it's going to take to retrieve my things?"

"Give us a few hours. I sent for the things but they need time to get everything. You're probably the first person that's thought the ransom through a little more extensively."

"I had time to think about it for a year. Prison isn't the best place for a man like me. We learn a few…lessons. Isn't that right class?" He looked out to the crowd and frowned when he got no response. "Excuse me! If you aren't going to participate, I might have to make this demonstration a bit more interactive. Now I'm going to ask again; isn't that right class?"

"Yes sir." The crowd spoke as one, fear lacing their words as possible scenarios of 'interactivity.'

"Good." He turned back to the radio. "I want to hear as soon as you get my stuff. And absolutely No Tricks." He tossed the little black box to one of his men and gestured for two others to bring Doug back to his seat. "It's review time class!" Carson turned to look brightly at the group gathered in front of him. "What's lesson one? I want you all to say it together on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Never try to escape." The various speeds and pitches in everyone's voice made the synchronized speaking sound slurred and monotonous.

"Lesson two. One. Two. Three."

"Never talk back to your captors."

"Lesson three. One. Two. Three."

"Always do as you're told."

"Lesson four. One. Two. Three."

"Never attack your captor."

"Very good. I give you an A plus. You guys can relax a little until Tom wakes up. Then, we'll tie him up and have a class discussion." Carson joined his two main men, the ones that stayed on stage with him, and started discussing their plans. The students all started whispering to each other and various groups vowed to never do anything stupid in the future, as well as to never become a cop. The teachers all started debating whether they should have been notified that there was a cop posing as a student or not and Doug sat silently in the back, tears streaming down his face, as he watched him motionless partner lying on the stage.

**A/N: Wow. This has got to be the longest chapter we have ever written. Anyway, this story is incredibly difficult for me to write and I don't know why.**

_**Maybe it's because we aren't criminals, cops, or professional authors.**_

**I'm guessing that's it. Another day, another chapter. Sorry it's been kind of long. This story, being my newest, has the most…publicity I guess you'd call it.**

_**Tell us what you think.**_


	6. Plans

**A/N: I've gotten one answer to this question so far so I'm going to ask it again in a shorter Author's note. How old do you all think I am? (That, right there, is a reason to review.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own 21 Jump Street.**

For almost an hour, nothing happened. Everybody remained where they were, whispering quietly to friends. They were all still terrified but they knew there was nothing they could do except to do as they were told. Doug remained in the back of the auditorium, chained to his seat and crying as he stared at the still form of his partner. The scenes leading up to Tom's current state replayed over and over in Doug's head, torturing him to no end. He silently begged for help to arrive as he wished some higher power would have him switch places with the injured man.

After about fifty seven minutes, from what Doug counted, Tom finally moved. It was a blessing and a curse together. Tom was still alive but he was about to be shoved back into hell because, at the same time that Doug noticed Tom moving his arm, Carson noticed too.

The gunman paused in his conversation-they were trying to figure out who was driving the four vehicles-to walk over to his prey, crouching beside him as Tom's eyes fluttered open. The young man met the sly grin above him with an annoyed expression of his own.

"It's nice to see that you're up, Tom. We were starting to worry we weren't going to have any more fun before we had to leave."

"You can have your fun now Carson. But soon enough, you'll be back in prison doing some hardcore learning."

Carson frowned and back-handed the man lying below him. Tom grimaced at the sharp movement as pain ran through his aching body. "You're pretty stubborn."

"So I've been told."

"And you have a smart mouth."

"Nothing new there either."

"Why are you subjecting yourself to this beating? I figured cops would listen when they were in a situation like yours."

"Cops _would_ listen in my situation. But I'm not a cop. I'm Tom McQuaid. The drug dealer that lives with his brother and step daddy. There're even rumors that the young McQuaid had murdered some poor kid for not having the money for his dope." He whispered the last sentence, pressing a finger to his lips and acting like it was a big secret that should be kept from the other adults.

"Hmm. Well let's hope that this McQuaid boy learns a little something before I kill him huh."

Tom just smiled up at him and Carson walked back to his men. He made sure he was facing Tom during his discussion because he knew Tom couldn't go very far and they did still have to finalize their plans.

Tom lay unmoving where he was. He hurt everywhere but he knew he had to do something. He closed his eyes and sighed, willing the pain to fade, even temporarily, so he could have the strength to get Carson back behind bars and to save any future victims. Tom decided to focus on taking deep breaths. It hurt like hell because of his broken rib. He counted thirty eight attempts before he finally managed to fill his lungs without falling into a coughing fit. He held the precious air in for a moment before he allowed the carbon dioxide to leave his system.

At that point, he decided to get up and prove to himself that he had the strength to keep going. He braced his weight on his right shoulder, the blood, as well as the burning pain, reminding him of the wounds in his left shoulder. He pushed himself an inch off the ground before painfully thudding back onto the stage. His world was spinning from loss of blood and even that little exertion seemed to be too much. He closed his eyes and waited until everything felt somewhat normal again. Before he opened his eyes, he focused on the sounds coming from everyone else in the room. He was lying near the edge of the stage so the students in the front row could easily be heard.

"Why do you think this Carson dude is doing this to Tom?" That was a boy's voice. One he didn't recognize.

"Didn't you hear him? Tom is an undercover cop that busted him a while ago." That one was Johnny; the drug dealer from the lunch room.

"But what did he bust him for?" Another male voice that Tom didn't recognize. They were probably Johnny's bodyguards.

"I don't know. It could be anything. Illegal possession, murder, he said it was only a year so it can't be that bad."

"Unless he broke out. Johnny, do you think that's going to be us one day?" Silence, broken only by the buzz of conversation from the rest of the audience as well as Carson and his men.

"No." His voice was strong, confident. "Not if we quit now. We don't have to become like Carson. Let's make a pact, never to do drugs, or anything stupid, ever again."

"I'm with you, J."

"Same here."

Tom stopped the smile that touched his lips and turned his attention to the conversation on his other side. Carson was trying to figure out where they were going to go once they were in Mexico.

"I know a guy that lives in Ecuador." One of his men was talking. "If we can get to him, he can get us a ride to Europe and then we won't even be on the same land mass."

"Yeah, and my brother lives in Turkey. He owes me so he'll let us stay there for a bit."

"That'll work. Speaking of Turkey though, is anybody else hungry?" Tom almost laughed out loud at Carson's question.

"There were kids in the cafeteria when we showed up. Do you want to see if there's still food there?"

"That'll work. Robert! Come here!" Tom's head started spinning again at the unexpected yelling that echoed through the now silent auditorium. An unwelcome groan escaped his lips and his head would have started pounding if he hadn't lost so much blood. There were muffled footsteps on the carpet followed by pounding footsteps on the hollow wooden stage before Carson's voice could be heard again.

"Yeah boss?"

"I want you to run down to the kitchen and see if there's any food left over from the twerps' lunch. Take Louis and bring back enough for fifteen, just in case."

"Yes sir." More pounding footsteps followed by muffled footsteps then near silence. A few seconds later the sound of a door opening and clicking closed resonated through the room.

Tom ignored the buzzing voices and went back to focusing on breathing. Eventually he felt steadier and, after taking a deep breath, pushed himself up into a sitting position. He kept his eyes closed through it all and he had to grit his teeth against the pain but he managed to do it. He remained where he was, crosses legged, elbows on knees, and head in hands until the dizziness faded to a bearable level. The pain in his chest and shoulder flared up a few times but the young man ignored it, placing all his attention on the faint beat of his heart to remind him that he was still alive and that that was all that mattered.

When he was able to open his eyes, he saw that Carson was deep in conversation with his men so he hadn't been noticed. He looked towards the back of the auditorium where he had seen Doug before and caught his partner's eye. Doug's eyes were shining with worry and relief. Tom knew the older McQuaid was relieved that Tom was still alive but, at the same time, he was worried about his 'little brother's' condition. Tom shot a reassuring glance at Doug before scanning the crowd. Most of them were staring up at him, fear reflected in every pair of eyes. A few had traces of worry in them. Some held acceptance, which scared Tom for some reason. They weren't afraid of whatever fate spit out at them.

Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath, Tom steeled himself for what he was about to do. Slowly and carefully he made his way onto his hands and knees and had to stop to wait for the pain to fade again. Keeping his eyes closed, he pushed himself slowly onto the balls of his feet and had to pause again. Another deep breath and he raised himself to his full height. He stumbled but caught himself and waited until he felt balanced to open his eyes. Carson and his men still hadn't noticed-most of them were paying too much attention to the conversations the students were having and Carson and his right hand men were still discussing their plans-but it seemed like the rest of the room did.

After taking a few more breaths and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Tom took a cautious step. When he didn't fall over right away, he took another step. A few more and he was picking up his pace. About a minute later, he made it right behind his captor.

"Carson." His voice was soft and hoarse but still audible. The older man froze midsentence and turned around.

"What are you doing up?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Carson stared incredulously at him for a moment. A second later, Robert and Louis came running in with trays full of food. They froze a foot away from the group on the stage and watched as the two rivals stared each other down. Tom started weakly bouncing his leg to emphasize the fact that he really had to go. "This isn't a movie. People do actually need to use the facilities."

**A/N: This is an interesting cliffie isn't it? Will he get to go to the bathroom? Or will he have to keep it in? Find out in the next chapter of…I seriously don't know what to call it. Any suggestions? And while you're at it, **_**please**_** tell me how old you think I am. **


	7. Action Packed ?

**A/N: So I have some bad news…for me anyway. My laptop is completely (pardon my language if you care) fucked up. I lost all the progress I had made on this chapter as well as my iTunes and access to videos. I had temporarily lost all access to anything on my computer. I was so close to getting a new computer altogether but then I fixed it. :( Now I'm depressed because I was going to start fresh and not install random shit to fuck up my computer but no, I had to go and FIX IT! So I may be a little slower in my updates as well as disappearing altogether from time to time. So sorry in advance for that. **

**Once again, how old do you all think I am?**

**Disclaimer: It would really brighten up my life right now. Things have just been real shitty recently.**

"I have to go the bathroom." (Yes, that's a recap.)

"Fine. I'll take you." Carson turned to the students sitting silently in front of him. "Does anybody else have to use the restroom?" When nobody answered, he turned back to Tom and sighed. "Let's go." He roughly grabbed Tom by his left arm, eliciting a gasp of pain from the young man, before he shoved him forward. As they passed the men with the food, Carson grabbed a tray with his free hand and continued walking. After shooting one last glance back at Doug, Tom made it out into the hall with Carson. The older man continued shoving Tom towards the bathroom, trying to pick up speed since the injured man was limping so slow.

When they reached the doors to the restrooms, Carson shoved Tom into the wooden door, the resistance from the worn hinges making it a little more painful than it should have been. Shaking the insignificant pain off, Tom pulled away from Carson, hurrying to the urinals lined up against the wall. He held back the moan of relief that flooded through him as he finally emptied his bladder. Carson looked on smugly and Tom tried to ignore him to avoid the awkward feeling of having someone watch you pee. He distracted himself with thoughts of his mother and if Fuller had had her informed of the situation or not.

After zipping his jeans back up, Tom turned to face his attacker once more. He regarded his opponent as he slowly and carefully made his way back to the door where the other man was waiting. When he was close enough, he made, what he considered, another very stupid decision. He tensed and rammed into Carson, knocking the bigger man into a wall. He knew he was at a huge disadvantage, since Carson was bigger and had weapons, but he still did it.

Shocked at the attack, Carson dropped his gun and Tom kicked it away before he could recover it. Carson swung his fist around, nailing Tom in the stomach, and lunged for the gun again, but was pinned down by the bleeding figure above him. Adrenaline coursed through both men, temporarily relieving Tom of his various injuries and giving them both more energy. After a brief struggle, in which Tom received another broken rib and Carson a broken nose, Tom gained the upper hand and slammed Carson's head against the hard floors, successfully knocking him out. After a few seconds to catch his breath, Tom searched his companion's pockets and boots, searching for any other weapons, and came up with two knives and a lighter as well as a pair of handcuffs and a key that seemed to fit in more than one pair of cuffs. Tom cuffed Carson to one of the stalls so he couldn't get out when he came to again. Slipping the rest of his find into his own pockets, Tom stood up and grabbed the gun, exiting the bathroom to wait in the hall.

He limped to his locker, which fortunately was in the same hallway, and pulled out his gum. Popping a few pieces into his mouth, he began to vigorously chew the flavored sticks. When he was satisfied, he slowed his chomping and stood flat against the wall a little way down the hall from the bathroom. His adrenaline rush from the fight faded away to exhaustion and the pain returned with a vengeance. Grimacing at the ferocity of his various wounds and abrasions, he struggled to regain awareness so he could keep watch for curious henchmen come to investigate the elongated bathroom break. He didn't have long to wait when one of the gunmen came strutting towards the bathroom. He seemed slightly scared and hesitated when he reached an arm out to push the door open. That was his mistake as the butt of Carson's gun came slamming into his temple. The unconscious man slumped to the ground and Tom quickly searched his pockets, painfully dragging him into the bathroom and locking him at the other end of the line of stalls.

Back in the hall, Tom waited stock still, for the next idiot. Three men came down the hall after ten minutes and Tom silently swore to himself. He quickly took out the first one and the other two opened fire. Tom ducked into the bathroom and knocked the next one out as he was coming through the door. The third one was more cautious, pushing the door open but not entering. He shot through the gap in the door until his clip was empty. (**I don't know gun terms so don't shoot me if I got it wrong.)** Tom lunged out from his cover and finished the trio before the empty clip was even out of the gun. Dragging the three men into the bathroom, he ran out of stalls to lock them to. Grabbing another man's gun, he stood up to leave once more.

As he was exiting the bathroom, he saw six men came running down the hall, obviously alerted to trouble by the sound of gunfire and their men not immediately returning. They started firing round after round at their target but Tom was quick and managed to duck back into the facilities before he got shot. Waiting for even the slightest lull in the shots, Tom jumped out and fired a few rounds of his own, hearing the sounds of two men crying out as bullets met flesh. Three guns stopped firing and Tom jumped out again, shooting in the direction of the men and landing another shot. There were two guns left shooting and Tom waited silently for the men to stop. When they did, he jumped out once more, shooting at the men as they started up again.

There was a burning pain that ripped through Tom's right leg and brought him to his knees as he watched the remaining three men fall. They all passed out from the pain of their wounds but Tom remained where he was, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. He dropped his hands to his sides, trying to gather his energy for the things he still had to do. When he realized it was only going to get worse, he crawled over to the men and searched their pockets, leaving them where they were instead of locking them up, and hoping the gunshot wounds would keep them where they were. His pockets laden with knives and lighters and his arms filled with guns, Tom slowly limped towards the auditorium. He dropped most of the guns on the floor right outside the back doors, keeping one for himself, and opened the door.

As the sounds of the door being opened echoed around the room, everybody turned to look at the bloody mess standing at the source. The two remaining guards were standing on the stage, guns in hand and ready to fire. Tom paid no mind to the lethal weapons that started firing at him. Instead, he raised his own and fired off two rounds, each embedding itself into the soft flesh of his enemies' arms. The two men collapsed and Tom stepped forward toward Doug and unlocked his partner with the key he found on Carson. The crowd remained silent, watching the bloody and battered body of, who they knew as Tom McQuaid, move almost as if there were no bullet holes in his body or broken bones in his chest. When Doug was free, he leapt from the seat, catching Tom as the broken man finally collapsed.

**A/N: That was short but I'm not done yet. I have a surprise or two for you all at the end. BTW, I just realized that some of the interactions between Tom and Doug could be interpreted as slash so if you swing that way, indulge yourself. **

**Now, I have three things for you to review about: 1) What do you think of the story so far? 2) How old do you think I am? And 3) Do you think I could become a publishing author?**


	8. SUSPENSFUL

**A/n: I'm not dead. My old computer is. And I want to confess something to all of the fanfictioners that read my stories. My biggest fear, out of everything to be afraid of in the world, is the future. I am fucking TERRIFIED of the future. **

**Disclaimer: The truth only adds to this depression. ):**

The next few minutes went by in fast forward to Doug. He barely registered the principal running past him and the crowd of people coming in. He did, however, notice when someone pulled him away from his best friend. He fought to get back but more people surrounded Tom and blocked his view. Doug was dragged over to the far wall and then somebody else was standing right in front of him. The dark-skinned man in front of him had a pained look in his eye as did the woman and the Asian standing behind him. After a few seconds, he realized it was Fuller, Hoffs, and Ioki. He collapsed to his knees and the younger two knelt beside him, whispering soft reassurances into his ears as they tried to hide the tears streaming down their faces. But all Doug could think about was the beaten bloody mess that was currently being lifted onto a stretcher and carried out the door; farther away from him.

A minute later, Fuller was back and he gestured for the three to follow him. They all climbed into the older man's car-Doug in the passenger's seat-and Fuller drove them the half-hour's drive to the hospital. Every agonizing second tore through the team's hearts as their captain broke every road law in the book. They all ran into the lobby and Fuller started talking to the lady at the desk as worst-case-scenarios started running through everybody else's heads. Their biggest fear was that Tom would be permanently damaged and not be himself anymore. Not be able to do what he loved like policing and bowling. They all knew that Tom was too strong to die on them. Not at his age, even with all of those injuries.

None of the three undercovers heard Fuller talking to the lady. It didn't register as they were being lead to the waiting room to sit on the stiff plastic chairs. They didn't know how much time had passed before there was a man in a white doctor's coat standing in front of them. They did notice the grave look on the man's face though and they all tuned in to hear his diagnosis. Fuller was already talking to the man, still being strong for his team. The doctor sat on the magazine table and looked everybody in the eyes before speaking-years of giving bad news to families showing in his features.

"First, I should tell you the full extent of his injuries." He looked at them all again, noting the impatience in every worried look. "He had two **(?)** broken ribs, one of which pierced a lung. Two bullet wounds in his shoulder and one in his leg, causing him to lose a lot of blood. He had multiple bruises and lacerations all over his body. He had over exerted himself trying to save all of the students."

"So how is he doctor?" Fuller's voice sounded weird to the other officers but they didn't pay too much attention to him, entirely focused on the doctor's next words.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his face, the years of his profession showing in the lines on his face. He hesitated, glancing at all of them again before answering.

**A/N: Oh, I'm so mean leaving you hanging like this. What is going to happen to our dear old Hanson after the beating he got? You'll find out when I decide to post the next chapter.**

**Review and maybe it will come faster.**


	9. I'm Dead

A/N: I'm afraid you are all going to kill me. If not for the late update, then for the content of this chapter. So if you are going to go on a murder spree for what I'm about to do, please stop now and walk away from your computer. For the record, even I didn't know what was going to happen until like that last chapter. So sorry.

Disclaimer: A dead person cannot own anything much less something as amazing as 21 Jump Street.

Doug couldn't believe his ears. He lost his voice for a moment as he tried to form comprehensible words. Hoffs managed to form the words he couldn't.

"W-what? I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm sorry. Your friend is gone. We couldn't save him. There was just too much blood in his lungs and not enough pumping through his veins. We cleaned him up as much as we could so you could say goodbye. I will send a nurse out to take you in one at a time." Doug dropped his head into his hands, his whole body shaking as sobs broke through. That wasn't true. Tom was still alive. The doctor had just gotten his patients confused that's all.

A nurse walked over and Fuller looked around at his team before standing up. "I think I'll go first." He followed the white clad woman through the double doors where the other three could no longer see him. They sat in silence, trying to comprehend everything that happened, convincing themselves that this was all just a dream. That none of this was really happening. Fuller came back with watery eyes and rested his hand on Hoffs' shoulder. She looked up at him, her makeup running down her face, darkening her skin even more. She stood up and followed the nurse through the doors too. She came back sooner than the captain and collapsed into his arms, sobs wracking her body. Fuller nudged Ioki who started before following the nurse as well. He came out slowly and silently, carefully, lowered himself into his seat, tears streaming down his face.

Finally, it was Penhall's turn. He slowly rose from his seat and the room around him started spinning. All he could see was his friends sitting in the corner and the double doors he was being led to. Through them, there was a labyrinth of blindingly white walls. All around him he heard crying and laughing from other families. He was led through another door and then, there in front of him, was the blank face of his best friend. He slowly walked forward and rested his hand on his partner's pale cold one. He slipped his fingers under to his wrist where he felt nothing but more cold.

Doug fell to his knees, being forced to believe what he didn't want to. His friend, his partner, his brother-was dead. Doug thought he should be crying like the others but he wasn't. He was numb, no emotions at all passing through him. He felt nothing at his friend's death and he didn't know why. He sat in silent thought, his hand still resting on Tom's, until the nurse came in to escort him back to the others. He followed in a daze, still numb to everything that was happening. He didn't see the wary look his captain was giving him as he sat down in the plastic chair. After a while, Fuller stood up and suggested they all go home. The team followed him outside to the car, all still acting as they did after they saw their deceases friend, and Fuller drove each of them home. First Ioki, because he was the closest, then Hoffs. He made sure they both made it inside their house before he drove off to the next house. Penhall was last. Fuller laid a hand on his shoulder before he could get out of the car though.

"Doug, are you sure you're okay tonight? You could stay at my place tonight."

"No, I'm okay Coach. I just…I'm okay." Fuller looked him over for a moment before deciding not to argue.

"Alright. You know where to find me if you do need me. Goodnight Son."

"Goodnight."

Doug stepped out of the car and shuffled to the front door, closing and locking it behind him. He dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower, but showers always made him think and he started thinking about the events of the day. He remembered how happy everyone was before lunch. How everything changed at lunch. He recognized the guy as an old teacher they had busted a while ago for selling drugs and weapons to students. He would kill them if they didn't pay up. He remembered each and every blow Tom received and the sound that came from the stage or wherever he was. He remembered the sounds of gunfire when Tom was out by the bathrooms. He remembered the bloody mess that came stumbling into the auditorium when the gunfire was done. And he remembered as Tom Hanson finally collapsed.

Doug stumbled out of the shower, clawing at his eyes as he saw each and every vivid detail over again. He tried to focus on getting dressed instead but he got as far as pulling on his pants before he crumpled to the ground, still too numb to feel the impact but finally being barraged by the emotions. He blurrily tried to pick himself back up by grabbing at the counter but the only thing he managed to do was knock everything off. He fell back down, burying his head in his hands and gasping for air between his sobs. He looked up once and fell silent as he noticed something sitting not even a foot away from him. He reached for it and started twisting it in his fingers, thinking…

**A/N: So sorry. But if you kill me, I won't be able to finish this. I have like one or two more chapters to go. And in case you didn't notice, NaTe left. So yeah…QUESTIONS!**

**1) How old do you think I am? 2) What do you think of the story? 3) Do you think I could become a publishing author with writing like this? At least answer 2. I don't really care about 1 + 3, just curious.**


	10. I'm Deader

**A/N: An incredibly short chapter that will make you hate me even more. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street. Or anything related to it. A family member owns the DVDs. **

Doug Finally made up his mind. He couldn't continue living without his best friend. He moved the razor in his fingers to his wrist and dragged it across his wrist. Blood started fall from the wound but there was no feeling in the area. He did it again, cutting deeper this time but getting the same results. He tried the other wrist, getting deeper with each one, but still nothing. His vision started to blur. He turned the razor perpendicular to the cuts on his wrist and dug the blade into the fading blue lines on his wrist and dragged it up his arm. He knew that was the fatal mark and he accepted it. He started falling…falling...into the eternal blackness that would forever hold him at its mercy.

**A/N: There is one more chapter after this so sit tight. **


	11. Illusions

**A/N: Just jumping right into this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything like this, I'd probably end up killing off all of my favorite characters with brutal, horrible, GRUESOME deaths.**

Penhall groaned, slapping the snooze button on his alarm clock. Nine minutes later, he rolled out of bed to reach the outlet where he unplugged the "damned contraption" as he called it. He stumbled to the bathroom where he showered and brushed his teeth. He walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. He checked the clock again, realized he was running late, and grabbed his keys and a banana on the way out the door. He made it to the chapel right on time and sat comfortably behind his desk. He sat back and put his feet up as he threw the banana peel into the trash can. Hanson came over to sit in front of him on a surprisingly clean part of the desk.

"Doug, what's wrong with your face? It looks like you got hit by a semi."

"What?" Penhall grabbed desperately for the mirror sitting next to his friend but Hanson grabbed it and stepped back before he had the chance.

"I really don't think you should see…"

"DAMMIT HANSON! GIVE ME THE DAMN MIRROR!"

"Temper temper." Tom did as asked and Doug looked at his reflection, confusion soon followed by realization when he noticed nothing wrong.

"Tom, when I get my hands on you, you're not going to HAVE a face."

Doug put the mirror down and started chasing his partner around the chapel. Tom slipped into his seat and held his had up, successfully stopping his pursuer.

"Now now, Douglas. We are in a mature environment right now. Let's act the part. We can settle this later. Possibly after the next case if we get one today." Tom picked up a Rubix cube off of his desk and watched a fuming Doug.

"Hanson! Penhall! My office, now!" The door slammed behind Fuller after he made his demands and a second later, his two officers were seated in front of his desk, waiting for their new assignment. The younger officer was playing with the Rubix cube as his partner watched their captain pass a folder over his desk. Doug read over the file as Tom listened to the briefing.

"There's a drug ring at East High. I need you two to go in and find out who's running the business. There are rumors that only the toughest seniors get to the source."

Doug paled as the memories of his nightmare came flooding back. "NOOO!"

**A/N: Did I confuse you? Did you think I uploaded the wrong chapter, like a new story was being written or something? Please be honest and tell me if I succeeded. It would make me really happy. And the story is done now by the way. REVIEW! (And tell me how old you think I am.)**


End file.
